Wisdom Of The Kings
Wisdom Of The Kings is the third track of Symphony of Enchanted Lands. Lyrics ''Symphony of Enchanted Lands Booklet Lyrics Removed the stones which hide the cave blind and dark along my way I must go on wise and brave before a last hail At the end of floor stairs of ancient stone lead me to a vision, an unreal hall And they appear in front of me lightened by a mystic flame A new dimension I have to face beyond the gates I can not believe oh what now I see when the two demons awake from the sleep Holy dragons keepers of time ride brave the blue skies and spell my eyes fly beyond these hills ride on the wind the wisdom of the kings Lost in a dream I'm under the spell of this sunny magic land But Aresius said: become aware! all can hide the hell… Now it's time to go to the mighty sword it's time to follow the kings' holy call Holy dragons keepers of time ride brave the blue skies and spell my eyes fly beyond these hills ride on the wind the wisdom of the kings Actual Lyrics '' -Simultaneous opening choir chant & opening solo- '' Removed the stones which hide the cave, blind and dark along my way I must go on, wise and brave, before a last hail At the end of floor (At the end of floor) stairs of ancient stone (stairs of ancient stone) lead me to a vision, an unreal hall And they appear in front of me, lightened by a mystic flame A new dimension I have to face..beyond the gates! I can not believe (I can not believe) oh what now I see (what I finally see) when the two demons awake from the sleep Holy dragons, keepers of time, ride brave the blue skies and spell my eyes, fly beyond these hills, ride on the wind, the wisdom of the kings! Violin? (2:08-2:18), Guitars (2:19-2:40), Violin (2:40-2:50), Violins (2:50-3:01; 3:02-3:12) Lost in a dream, I'm under the spell of this sunny magic land But Aresius said: become aware! all can hide the hell… Now it's time to go (Now it's time to go) to the mighty sword (to the mighty sword) it's time to follow the kings' holy call Holy dragons, keepers of time, ride brave the blue skies and spell my eyes, fly beyond these hills, ride on the wind, the wisdom of the kings! Holy dragons, keepers of time, ride brave the blue skies and spell my eyes, fly beyond these hills, ride on the wind, the wisdom of the kings! Japanese Lyrics - Japanese Lyrics (Translation) - ''Dreamlands Entry from MightyRhapsody The path crosses in front of a mystical forest and immediately after an area rich in wonderful waterfalls... a real joy for the eyes... Finally the warrior reaches a desert... sinister voices reach his ear, the voices of mighty warriors that tried to reach the sword and whose quest ended in tragedy... but their spirit will live again and will now ride with the hero of northern lands... Casting Lineup Main *Member - position *Member - position Guest / Additional *Cristiano Adacher - Choir *Cinzia Rizzo - Choirs * Cast :*Chara Trivia :*